For mass production of conventional springs, special-purpose machinery has been developed in which the spring wire is pulled off a reel by means of rollers and fed into the machine. It passes over a stationary mandrel and strikes a deflector plate, which makes it curl itself around the mandrel. At a predetermined point in the machine cycle, the wire feed stops to allow the end of the spring to be cut off. Attachments should be provided for forming the ends of the wire into hook shapes, or bend them or grind them so that they are square at a 90 degrees angle to the length of the spring. It is impossible to produce a spring having diversified orientations such as multiple axes of X axis, Y axis and Z axis. For adjusting the orientations or spring shapes, the conventional spring-making machine is difficultly operated and inconveniently processed.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional spring-making machine and invented the present universal automatic spring-making machine.